Whacked Wicked
Whacked Wicked is the forty-sixth chapter of the ''Deadman Wonderland'' manga. Summary Senji lies against a wall and converses with Mitsuzaki Yosuga about Ganta. He asks her for a cigarette which puzzles her and he has a short flashback of his last moments with Domon and thinks aloud about it. He then tells her to go ahead and that he'll catch up with her and carry the box once he's rested and Mitsuzaki reluctantly obeys. As she walks down a passageway, she thinks about her brother Toto Sakigami and weakly states that it's impossible for someone to change into someone else. Senji, following her lead, looks at his coin and remembers how Ganta had saved his life by going with Toto and states that, that was really "uncool" and unleashes his Branch of Sin. The scene changes to the past and shows Sorae Igarashi lost in thought as she looks at a photo of herself, Shiro and Ganta. Another scientist startles her by questioning her about the photo and she confirms his question and he goes on to say how Shiro has become happier, much like how she used to be. Sorae interrupts Ganta and Shiro's game and informs Shiro that it's time for another inspection. Ganta asks Shiro if she'll be alright and she cheerfully replies saying that she's no longer afraid of needles and further explains that she no longer feels pain which disturbs Sorae. In the operating theater, Shiro wears a hazy, lifeless expression. Sorae injects her with a substance which causes Shiro to yell out in pain, saddening Sorae. Hagire Rinichirō continues to read the monitor and nonchalantly states that the Nameless Worm is progressing. He then discovers, to his and Sorae's shock, that the nanomachine has changed into something unknown. From the wound inflicted by the needle, Shiro unconsciously uses her Branch of Sin to cleanly destroy part of the monitor, horrifying Sorae. In contrast, Hagire becomes ecstatic and declares that he finds this 120% interesting. In the present, the Deadmen (Karako Koshio, Minatsuki Takami and Chaplin Sukegawa), Yō Takami and another member read Sorae's diary and realize that this is the birth of the Branch of Sin. Chaplin states that it's an awful story and the unnamed member throws the book down to the floor and questions the point of knowing this as they came there to exterminate the monster (i.e. the Wretched Egg ). Makina agrees and thinks about what Tsunenaga Tamaki had told her. Sorae sits at a computer recording her observations as Shiro is strapped to a restraining device similar to that of the cross with two men standing beside her. An opened can is placed in front of her and she uses her Branch of Sin to blow a hole in the top of it. Sorae notes that the nano-machine is mutating her blood cells and linking the Glial Cell to her brain. Hagire also notes that using the nameless worm as a medium, you can freely control your blood. More objects are placed in front of Shiro and she continues to destroy them with a blank face. Shiro then smiles, her signature grin, and Sorae breaks down upon seeing it questioning why she created such an awful creature. Hagire looks at more results and gives orders to make Shiro bleed more as his interest percentage increases. The scientists ruthlessly extract tissue from Shiro's arms and Sorae weeps as she fills pages with "I'm sorry" written all over them. They all stop and watch as Shiro's wounds heal which causes Hagire to be filled with infinite interest which he considers love. He continues to shout ecstatically and declares that he wants to become like Shiro. Shiro and Ganta play-fight while mimicking Aceman and she knocks him down. Ganta says that she's become a lot stronger recently and he gets back up to do his own attack. However, Shiro's face darkens. Sorae walks by and quickly restrains Shiro from beating Ganta up and pleads with her to stop. Shiro says that Ganta is too weak and therefore boring then, Sorae explains that he is just a normal child and leads her away. As they leave, Shiro looks back and sees Ganta stand up and continue with the game stating that Aceman has revived. Sorae, shocked, orders Ganta to stop playing and forcefully takes him to the infirmary as Ganta tells Shiro he's fine and to play again which upsets her. In the present, The Wretched Egg sits with her knees drawn to her chest and clutching head and tearfully pleads with herself to stop remembering. However, she descends into another memory of her younger self-being dissected by a crying Sorae and an uncaring Hagire. Hagire asks why they are storing Shiro's body parts and Sorae indicates that Shiro will die if she doesn't regenerate. But, Shiro continues to regenerate and Hagire states that she is truly an immortal monster which causes Sorae to break down again. The Wretched Egg says that she is lucky as Aceman didn't come to her aid despite her calling for him. Characters in order of appearance * Senji Kiyomasa * Mitsuzaki Yosuga * Domon (flashback) * Ganta Igarashi (flashback) * Sorae Igarashi (flashback) * Shiro * Hagire Rinichirō (flashback) * Karako Koshio * Minatsuki Takami * Yō Takami * Chaplin Sukegawa * Akiyama * Unnamed Deadman 3 * Makina * Tsunenaga Tamaki (flashback) * Idaki Hitara * Wretched Egg 46. Whacked Wicked Category:Volume 11